


Ancient

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [23]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Exes, Getting Back Together, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ancient





	Ancient

There is no self-evident truth about the passing of time. It mends certain things, splinters others. There is no telling what it’s done to Eames’ heart, which hasn’t just weathered the years but Arthur’s negligence and indecisiveness. Theirs is a well-worn path but Arthur’s not just passing through this time.


End file.
